


Blue Christmas

by mariannerod



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, F/M, Memories, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariannerod/pseuds/mariannerod
Summary: Vera and Hamish had a big fight, but things didn't turn the way Hamish wanted when he was going to do things right for the sake of Christmas.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Blue Christmas

They say that at Christmas everything is harmony and peace. The cold atmosphere, the songs, the smell of cinnamon and ginger and the happiness of being with your loved ones made Christmas a thousand times better. So, it was for at least many, Christmas was the most anticipated and dear holiday. But for Vera it was different, she liked Christmas, who doesn’t? but the memories that holiday carried wasn’t her favorites. Unpleasant memories, which she would like to forget with all her heart. Leave them in a limbo and never know about them. We all have memories we would like to forget, and she was very tempted to forget them. But with those bad memories came who she is today. Unfortunately, she couldn't forget them and that's it, because she would also get lost in the attempt. Through those memories she took refuge in magic. At such a young age Vera Stone was one of the most talented practitioners and everyone knew. The desire to recreate her life after the bad times she lived in her hometown - the loss of her daughter and the abandonment of the one she thought was the love of her life, was bigger than her.

She studied non-stop, as now, her attention was directed to her studies at the University and in The Order. When she graduated and became Chancellor and Temple Magus, she felt stronger than ever. At last she had achieved something, she had power, she had a purpose. Vera just needed it. But it all went to shit when Edward Coventry decided to collect the Vade Mecum pieces. From that moment it was all problem after problem for her. She just wanted to do her job as Temple Magus and as Chancellor, but Edward and Alyssa following Edward's ass like a lost dog, prevented it. Vera never trusted Edward's intentions, they had a sexual attraction, of course, but his thirst for power was greater than hers. It has always been so, ever since they first met in the temple. The only thing about that ambition that set them apart was that Edward wanted more power, he wanted to become a god, while Vera just wanted to take refuge in magic to forget. Vera had a plan for him to fail, unfortunately she didn't count on Alyssa being helping Edward find the latest parts. When they were done with Edward, Vera could not feel more relieved, not because they named her Grand Magus— even though she deserved it, for all the good work she had done, but because she no longer had someone so ambitious and bad in charge.

Everything was fine again, they had sent someone to erase the Knights memories, although that was more the decision of The Gnostic Council than hers. Until the wolves began to have the episodes of their memories wanting to be remembered. Vera only wanted one day without anything bad happening, but in a secret magic organization, what else could you expect? After that, every day she had less desire to continue with her position, even though she was very protective of it. Vera didn't want anyone like Edward to take over the command of the temple or the Order, but inside she was tired of fighting. They'd make it harder and harder. " _Respondeo_ " to one side " _Respondeo_ " to the other, she was without energy already. She found someone who helped her and cared about her, but she was still afraid to fall back into the hole that once made it difficult for her to get out of it. A hole of emotions, love, happiness, etc. From the first time she saw him in the basement of the Den, attentive to every move of her. Watching her, in other words, for he didn't trust her, nor did she trust him. After so much waiting, and so much tension in the air every time they two were in the corridors of the university or when they were in the temple, she decided to ask him about something in "a tall glass". Later? None of them realized how much time they spent together. They were always looking for an excuse to see each other. It was a game of how long they lasted without catching feelings for each other.

But happiness doesn't last forever, does it? Alyssa had to come up with her _'I want power, and I am going to_ _follow blindly whoever that say something beautiful to me_.' No one was taking into account all the leaders that Alyssa had followed as a lapdog, but there were already three. Vera was without magic, which had helped her at first to forget her past, her stupid past. She wanted to kill Alyssa, she wanted to crush her like an insignificant cockroach. But she couldn't, she didn't have her magic to defend herself. Despite everything, she tried to help her, told her 'don't use the fors factoram' 'all magic comes with a price', but Alyssa didn't listen to her and karma took her away. Who would say that if she had never taken the magic from Vera, she could have saved her from Midnight's attack?

_“Vera?”_ _Hamish asked, still holding her hand. Hours ago, they had witnessed Alyssa's death. But Vera, though it hurt her a little, she had warned her. All magic comes at a price. Now he only had one thing in mind: How would I continue in the order without its magic? Kepler's probably was going to vote her out. And once again, she will lose everything. "Vera?"_ _Hamish asked again, making Vera to be annoyed at him._

_“What?” She snapped,_ _coming back to reality._

_"You don't have to answer me like that, Vera. I'm just worried about you." Aha, he was there because he was worried that maybe she would become what everyone feared, an unscrupulous woman._

_"If you don't like it you can open the door and get out of here." She answered him, staring at him and pulling her hand out of Hamish's grip. Vera knew she was playing with fire; she was intentionally pushing him away from her._

_"No, I know what you're doing, Vera. I know you." That's where he was wrong, he didn't know her. He knew her body, her way of acting in some circumstances, but he didn't know her._

_Vera laughed bitterly, “No, you don’t Hamish. You think that you know me, but you don’t.”_

_“Well, I don’t care. I’m not going anywhere_ _and especially right now.” Hamish_ _said,_ _and Vera wasn't happy._

_“Hamish, do me a favor. Just leave. I don’t need your pity; what I need is my fucking magic back. And thanks to you all I will maybe never get it back.”_ _It all makes sense to Hamish now, in other words if they had never stolen their magic inventory many things could have been avoided. Including her lack of magic._

_"You're acting stubbornly, Vera. You don't have to lock yourself up again, you deserve to let your emotions flow. Don't go down that toxic path, which I know you'll follow. It's self-destructive, believe me, I'm telling you from experience.” Hamish said, but in the way he spoke he made a spark of fire ignite in her, and not in the best way. Vera was a person who was easily upset, she had very little patience._

_“Get out,” She said but he didn’t move. “I.Said.Get.Out.” Vera repeated herself again and slowly but with a tone of voice really… scary. She was furious._

_“I can’t understand you, Vera. Sometimes I feel like I know you, but then you act like this. Which one is really you?” He asked, almost yelling. Hamish felt hurt by how she was treating him. He wasn’t trying to be the prince charming trying to rescue his princess, he knew she was capable of doing that herself. But he did want to be there for her._

_Vera was in another world, thinking about what Hamish had just told her. He was absolutely right, she deep down knew it. But her anger was so big that she didn't give a damn if he was right or not. The origin of her anger was not because of Hamish or what he was saying, those cheesy words he was saying at the moment mattered very little to her, she was upset by how stupid she was. How could a woman like her get to where she was now? Without magic and with a bunch of idiots that barely took anything serious. Hearing every word of what Hamish was saying only made her lose patience faster._

_“I can’t understand you either, Hamish. I’m telling you to get the fuck out of my sight and you are still here. Haven't I been clear enough that since your arrival everything has gone downhill? I don't know what's worse, whether to be without magic or having to endure every idiocy of your wolves and yours again." Vera said, and every word_ _pierced Hamish's heart as if the words were daggers._

_“Alright, if that’s what you want, I will leave you the fuck alone. Just remember, I wasn’t the one giving up whatever this is.” He said, turning around and leaving her alone, just like she wanted._

Hamish had been pacing in the Den, thinking about how he could be with her right now if it wasn’t for her angriness at them. He knew in some way it was true, they did were guilty of the downfall of everything in the order that year. But, he unlike the others tried to fix that, he was with Vera day and night looking for solutions to the problems they were facing. It wasn’t his fault that Alyssa had taken away Vera’s magic. But it was Christmas after all, she didn’t deserve to go through this day without anyone, and as much as she hated him right now, he wanted to hold her and be with her.

It was 8:00 pm, and he was on its way to the house of Vera. He had decided to go see her even if a few months ago things hadn't ended very well. Hamish arrived to her house and saw that the lights were off. You could only see the Christmas lights on the outside and the reflection of the Christmas tree by the giant crystals that the house had. He got out of his car with a gift in hands and walked straight to the door of the house. Weirdly, the door was already open and there was a claw mark on it. He hurried and came in. The aroma of cinnamon and ginger tucked away his sense of smell, the fireplace was on because you could hear the fire crackling and in the background the song "Blue Christmas" by Elvis Presley was heard. A very beautiful atmosphere of Christmas, very beautiful for the scene that Hamish was going to witness in a few moments. Hamish looked towards the floor and noticed a line of blood, a fairly wide line. He walked two steps to get close to the couch and there he saw her. Hamish threw the gift in his hands - causing the gift to open up and a snow globe shattered by the impact of the floor came out of it and ran to Vera's lifeless body. Desperate he took her in his arms, a large wound on her neck down to her chest she had.

“No, no, no. Vera, it wasn’t your time.” He said, still holding her, he gave her a kiss on her front, tears running through his cheeks, and his heart completely broken. Hamish put her down, and her phone unlocked caught his eyes, he took it and what it said broke his hear in a million pieces more. She never had time to send it, she said ** _, "Hamish, there's something in the yard, I don't know what it is, but it doesn't give me good a good feeling._** ** _Come home as soon as possible, please."_**

If only I had been there in time, maybe she would still be alive - Hamish was saying over and over again. He didn't know what to do with his life right now, he denied his feelings for her for fear that things would go wrong but, now those feelings were chasing him. That guilt that perhaps if he hadn't listened to her, if by his pride he had spoken to her a few months or hours earlier, Vera would be with him enjoying Christmas. Only the sobs of him on Vera's body and “Blue Christmas” were heard.

“Don’t leave me.” He said, passing his hand through Vera's face. He closed his eyes and wished everything was a lie. But Christmas miracles don't happen all the time.


End file.
